How To Win Snotlout's Approval
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Ruffnut and Tuffnut fight for Snotlout's love. Kind of hard when he only loves himself. Inspired by the game. Post HTTYD movie. Twinlout? Snotnut? Lol.


**How to Win Snotlout's Approval.**

**A/N.**

For those that don't know there's a scene in the HTTYD game where Ruff and Tuff are fighting over who Snotlout likes more. I believe the game was a sign of things to come (the sequel) when it shows Ruff and Tuff as the henchmen to Snotlout's antagonist. They are a very amusing trio.

For the record: HTTYD has the worst moral ever. _"Hey kids, if you try to ride or play with wild animals they're really just like dogs and horses! Try it out on your local lions or crocodiles today!"_

**How to Win Snotlout's Approval.**

By Ruffnut and Tuffnut

[why does _your_ name get to go first?]

* * *

**1. **** Train His Dragon.**

"Ow, get down. I call this dragon."

"No way, Snotlout wants _me_ to train his dragon!"

"Oh yeah?" It always went the same for the Thorston twins, but a little too bad for the dragon that they were struggling to stay on top of. First they would yell then they would kick then they would shove then they would…

"Hey, who told you you could ride my dragon?"

Ruffnut gave her brother a giant shove off the dragon. "It was Tuffnut's idea."

**2. ****Compliment Him.**

"Hey Snotlout, are those new boots?"

"Did you get a new hairstyle?"

"You know, I think your biceps just got bigger."

Snotlout glared at Tuffnut who promptly took his hand off the other boy's arm.

"Your helmet looks particularly shiny."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, look at the horns."

"Thanks, I am pretty great."

Tuffnut opened his mouth but just left it hanging there with a lack of anything substantial to say. "Uh. I've run out of ideas."

Ruffnut shrugged and looked between the two boys. "Yeah, me too."

"Axe throwing contest?"

"You're on." And Snotlout was standing there speechless as the two twins ran off down to the docks.

**3. ****Shine His Weapons.**

"Look at this sword. I can see myself in it."

"Well I can see myself in this shield I polished too!" Ruffnut slammed the shield down on her brother's foot just to make her case.

Snotlout inspected both of them… and inspected them… and inspected them… and got so caught up in his reflection that he forgot about both twins for the remainder of the afternoon.

**4. ****Give Him Food.**

"You want this boar meat? It's only been chewed on once."

"No, take this boar meat. It hasn't been chewed on at all." Ruffnut sat on the other side of Snotlout and shoved her leg of meat in front of him.

"Didn't Fishlegs sit on that?" Her brother wisely recalled.

Ruffnut's eyes flashed dangerously. "Yeah, so what?"

Snotlout groaned and rose from the table. "I'm going to get my own food."

**5. ****Insult Astrid and/or Hiccup.**

"She's hardly the best looking in Berk."

"Yeah, and Hiccup's a total weenie. Who would want _that_?"

"She has poor taste. She told me that my clothes are ugly."

"Because you're still wearing the same ones that you were wearing when you fell in that puddle from last week!"

"That's because they're comfortable!"

"Astrid's right. They look _ugly_."

"You wanna fight?"

**6. ****Insist On An Answer.**

Tuffnut asked first of the raging debate between the twins. "So which one of us do you like more?"

"Yeah Snotlout we're _dying_ to know."

Snotlout gave them a confused look. "Huh?"

"We've been trying to impress you and you need to tell us who won. Who do you like more?"

Snotlout was intending to just shrug and walk away from both of them until he needed them to listen to one of his awesome schemes or do something for him when each twin grabbed him around the wrist.

"You need…" Tuffnut began.

"To answer," Ruffnut finished.

"Do you have any idea…" Tuffnut began.

"How much we've been beating each other up over this?" Ruffnut finished, kicking at her brother again to get him away from their fearless [if only] leader.

Snotlout was bewildered. He could probably take advantage of this. Tell them whoever could steal Hiccup's newest dragon for him would be the favorite in his eyes. Tell them whoever went on some dangerous mission to the wild forest to prove themselves would be the favorite. There were just too many ways to exploit the situation!

In the time Snotlout took considering it Ruffnut had successfully kicked away her brother who had fallen on the ground and pulled Snotlout closer to her, a mean grin on her face and determination in her eyes as she leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips.

"So you like me more right?"

Snotlout, dazed, could only barely manage a nod.

"Yes, victory!" Ruffnut shouted, fist pumping in the air.

Her brother was sour. "You cheated!"

"Nope. I win."

"Not yet." Tuffnut got to his feet and rolled up his sleeves about to make a counter move.

Snotlout ran away screaming before he got close enough to pucker up.

"I still win, loser."

"Watch who you're calling a loser, loser."

**The End.**


End file.
